This invention relates to a process of separating slag droplets from a raw gas which has been produced by the combustion or gasification of solid or liquid fuels and is at temperatures in the range from 1100.degree. to 1800.degree. C. and under a pressure from 1 to 40 bars, and to an apparatus for carrying out that process.
The separation of droplets of liquid from gases at relatively low temperatures is known and has been described, e.g., in EP-A-0 408 533 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,785. But the liquid which is thus separated does not consist of liquid slag, which will solidify at temperatures below about 1100.degree. C.